<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Meru the Succubus Likes the Bandgeek by ZeroOmega2100</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29171487">Meru the Succubus Likes the Bandgeek</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeroOmega2100/pseuds/ZeroOmega2100'>ZeroOmega2100</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Monster Girls | Monster Boys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Blow Jobs, Clothed Sex, Creampie, Demon Sex, Eye Contact, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Friends to Lovers, High School, Loss of Virginity, Missionary Position, Original Fiction, Pool Sex, Screenplay/Script Format, Swim Team, Tail Sex, Virginity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:20:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,415</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29171487</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeroOmega2100/pseuds/ZeroOmega2100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Meru has had a crush on her human childhood friend for years. Finally she mustered up the nerve to leave a love letter in his locker and waited to meet up with him after marching band practice.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>classmate - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Meru the Succubus Likes the Bandgeek</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Lewd audio script. Please credit me as writer if you perform this.</p><p>Character is based off the artist Merunya's character Meru the merucubus.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[F4M] Meru the Succubus likes the Band Geek [Monstergirl][Succubus][Meruccubus][Friends to lovers][Wholesome][Red Skin][Tail Play][Swimsuit play][outercourse][Blowjob][self Fingering][Virgin][Needy][Eye Contact][Missionary][Creampie][Aftercare][18+ High School Seniors]</p><p> </p><p>Formatting notes: *Emphasis* / (Notes, emotions, or a specific way of saying something) / [Sounds] / {SFX (Optional)}<br/>
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  (Do whatever you like to make the character work for you.Improv any lines add or remove or change what you feel to make things better for you. Most importantly have fun)</p><p> </p><p>[Footsteps and Large Door opening to random chatter]</p><p> </p><p>[Running footsteps then audible loud hug]</p><p>Hey there Boner!</p><p>[Playful laugh]</p><p>What?  Oh cmon, lighten up its not like *Thats* the reason you got that nickname. </p><p>Ok. Ok. Ok. (Playfully mocking) Im Sooooowy you chose to play the trom*BONE* when you joined the marching band. </p><p>[Snickering holding back laughter]</p><p>Seriously though, why the hell did you even choose to play that thing? No one ever even cares bout that section during the games. </p><p>I mean even the tuba players get more spotlight than you guys during half time. </p><p>Freaking TUBA beats you guys. [Laughing between her words] Oh such a great honor sitting next to the first chair trombone player. </p><p>Cmon you're only 1st chair cuz there's only like 3 of you and you're the only 1 who doesn't sound like a giraffe choking on DeShawns "ego". </p><p> </p><p>Ok ok I'll be serious. Im sorry I made fun of you. Its just really fun to see you get all flustered when you defend your instrument. </p><p>[Background noise of football practice]</p><p>[Walking on bleachers then sits]</p><p>Whew what a day. I swear those classes are getting waaaaay too hectic. I thought Senior year was supposed to be laid back, so what the fuck is with them pushing so much needless subjects on us? </p><p>Huh? What class? Oh biology and chemistry. I mean when the hell am I EVER gunna find myself needing to cut up a hog? I mean, was that mister Avery's idea of a joke to make the succubus cut up a pig cuz "pigs blood summons us?" </p><p>Bonus line<br/>
(And chemistry? Please I could just watch breaking bad to teach me anything meaningful anyway.)</p><p> </p><p>Dont you fucking answer that!</p><p>[Pulls her shirt airing herself]</p><p>Ooooooooohhhh my god its soooooo damn hot! Seriously what kinda spring IS THIS?</p><p>Hey I don't wanna hear it jackass! My skins red but even I get hot ok? </p><p>I mean cmon just look. My poor widdle horns are just smoking from all this unbearable heat. </p><p>What? Ummmm well if its your treat hmmmm. Get me one of those rainbow popsicles. </p><p>Yea of course I'm serious. I don't care if the flavors just blend together! Yea I know I still have my braces shut up my teeth aren't THAT sensitive! Cmooooooooon its soooooooooo hooooooooooot!</p><p>(Playfully)<br/>
I promise ill be your best frieeeeeeeeend!</p><p>(Joyfully)</p><p>YAY Thank you buddy!</p><p>I'll just wait here and watch the meatheads give each other brain damage. Well whatevers left of them. </p><p>[Stretches and yawns fanning herself]</p><p>OHH YES! THANK YOU!</p><p>[Unwraps popsicle and starts licking innocently but makes some random sucking noises throughout. Improv here what you want. you KNOW what everyone thinks about with girls and popsicles. Lol]</p><p>Ohhhhhhh god sooo gooooood on a hot day. </p><p> </p><p>So how was practice? Bone any good troms? Eh eh eh eh eh? Nudge nudge nudge. [Playful squeak laugh] HEY QUIT IT DUMMY! You know my stomach is ticklish!</p><p>Seriously though how was it? [Some popsicle sucking sounds]</p><p>Oh really? Wow for real? Hey that's awesome! I knew Mr. Gibson would give you that shot! You're always looking so frustrated that the drumline is given all the time to showboat during the games. </p><p>So what setup exactly are you gunna do? I mean its not exactly gunna beat a whole ensemble of percussion section with just 3 of you. </p><p>[Sucking and licking her popsicle]</p><p>Wait. You've been practicing other instruments?  Dude since when? I haven't seen you bring any other cases over to your place and I KNOW I haven't seen any new ones when I'd come over and hang in your room. </p><p>[Pause and sucking her popsicle waiting for answer]</p><p>In your basement? Wait for real? You actually go DOWN THERE?</p><p>But what about all the scary shit we saw that one time?!</p><p>Yea I know there wasn't an *actual* werewolf AFTER the fact but cmon that fucking picture was beyond creepy and your basement steps looked EXACTLY like them. </p><p>Ok so what have you been practicing then since you've learned to to be solid snake and keep all these secrets from me all the time?</p><p>Trumpet? Ok that's cool. Wait you serious? [Laughs slapping her thigh] Are you for real? All this time you've been basically jacking off a metal tube because they ran out of trumpets in 5th grade? </p><p>[Laughing hysterically] well then, why didn't you just switch over when a new one was available?</p><p>Wow. That's actually kinda pathetically cute. You didn't wanna just quit cuz you didn't get the instrument you wanted and you didnt wanna make your mom sad? Dude that's like so damn stupidly adorable. You never really did stop being a mamas boy. </p><p> </p><p>Ok what else?</p><p>[Popsicle sucking sounds]</p><p>Oooooohh guitar sweet. Just be careful you dont turn into one of those generic douches. Next thing you know you're gunna be sitting under a tree with a gay ass man bun and singing bout how "your body is a wonderland" or some lame ass song like that that gets human girls all...(mocking swoon sounds)</p><p> </p><p>Wait Saxophone too? Really? Wait. Oh.my.God. PLEEEEEEEEASE tell me you can play that 1 saxophone song everybody knows. Ummmmmm [snaps fingers thinking]. Damn it what's it called? </p><p>You know the one I mean! Its the one EVERYONE thinks of when horny sexy stuff happens ANYWHERE! Its like THE definitive horny Saxophone song thats ever been put on anything. You know the one that goes like...[Sings the Saxophone Hook of "Careless whisper" for a few notes until she gets the answer]</p><p>YES that 1! Careless Whisper by George Michael. Thank you! That was gunna be in my head all damn day. So cmon spill it. Can you play it? Are you a big enough nerd that you learned to play that? Pfffffffffffft I fucking KNEW that would be the first thing you'd learn to play.</p><p>[Laughing] </p><p>No no no. I swear its actually pretty awesome you've been branching out to other instruments. You should show me how much you've improved next time I come over for game night. </p><p>[Sucks her popsicle fanning herself]<br/>
Me? Oh you know the usual shit. Swimteam stuff. Still keeping up. </p><p>Yea I still have that thing going on with that wolf girl. Yeah Erika. Total fucking bitch. </p><p>Ok get this alright?</p><p>She tried to screw me out of my starting spot by telling the coach that my Boobs where slowing me down. </p><p> </p><p>Yea I know right? Shes just fucking jealous she's part of iddy biddy mosquito bite tiddie committee while over half of us on the team just got STACKED!</p><p>Alt Line- Yea I know Right? Its not my fault the devil made me STACKED!</p><p>[Popsicle sucking]</p><p>Well...that and she actually IS slower than me. Im totally Michael Phelpsing her ass. </p><p>Hmmmm huh? Oh something else happened today?</p><p>[Obviously she know kinda tone]</p><p>Liiiiiiiiike? Found something in your locker at lunch kinda something? </p><p>[Shown love letter]</p><p>Ooooooooh a love letter. Dude that's oooooold school. I mean who the hell even does notes anymore? </p><p>[Nervous laughs] </p><p>[Trying to hide her shyness]</p><p>Sooooooo what did it say? </p><p>Well cmon you bozo open it up and read it! </p><p>[Sucks her popsicle nervously listening to him reading it. Improve any cheesy love letter line]</p><p> </p><p>Uhuh. Yeah. So...sounds like they really like you. </p><p>I mean that line "Id boil the oceans, just to be able to walk to you and hug you if we were apart." was kinda cheesy but still.</p><p>[Under her breath]<br/>
Damn it can't believe I actually wrote that </p><p> </p><p>[Regain composure]</p><p>So what you gunna do there Romeo?</p><p>Find out who it is? Ummm YEAH awesome! Totally! Maybe you should even ask em out if you find out. </p><p>So. Any ideas?</p><p>Huh...wait. Alice? The bunny girl in your Trig class? </p><p>Why would you think its her?</p><p>Giving you weird looks? </p><p>Dude. Cmon shes like the part of the valley girl squad. Shes all about being a damn Thot on twitch(Instagram) and shit. </p><p>[Frustrated tone]<br/>
I-I Im NOT getting defensive! Its just why would SHE like you anyway!</p><p> </p><p>Shit. no wait wait wait. I didn't mean it like that. wait come back!</p><p>[Tackles listener]</p><p>Ummmmm S-Sorry. Look. I didn't mean to make you mad. I didn't say that cuz I think youre a dork or being a band geek is something to not like. </p><p>[Deep breath]<br/>
I...I said that cuz...you're way too good for her. Yeah I'm serious. She...doesn't deserve to be with you when she goes through guys like my dad goes through buffalo wings at football games.</p><p>Its...ummmm. [whispers just barely audible] cuz I wrote it. </p><p>[Grumbles]</p><p>CUZ I WROTE IT OK?!</p><p>[Let's him up]</p><p>[Awkward and nervous]<br/>
Uhhhhh yea. So...I wrote that letter for you. </p><p>Why? Cmon isn't it obvious? I...I like you. ALOT. </p><p>Yea I don't care that you're human!</p><p>I mean...is me being a succubus and the red skin a deal breaker for you? </p><p> </p><p>[Perks up]</p><p>R-Really? I-its not? Ummm Shit uhhh awesome!</p><p>So. Ummm actually um. </p><p>[Whispers to him]<br/>
Meet me in the locker room for the pool in 15 minutes ok?  Yea I know its closed after school you dummy, Swim teams got all keys to it. I'll let you in so just go there ok?</p><p>[Transition the the locker room]</p><p>[Slipping on her swimsuit with some Snaps of the material]</p><p>Okay...damn it gotta adjust it on my ass. Keeps friking riding up. [swim suit snaps] Well least it doesn't make my tail uncomfortable. </p><p>[Knocking] </p><p>oh shit he's here!</p><p> </p><p>[Excited nervous breathing]<br/>
Ok calm down Meru you can do this. You've been planning this for a loooong time. Its not that different. He's still the same, nerdy band boy you grew up with.</p><p>The same cute, kind, sexy....SHIT don't get distracted!</p><p>Ok ummm towel. There we go. </p><p>[Opens door pulls him in then closes it]</p><p>Cmon get in get in. </p><p>[Nervously]<br/>
Ummmmm hehehe yea. T-Thanks coming for. DAMN IT! I mean thanks for coming!  ummmmm </p><p>Huh? </p><p>Youre....hugging me.</p><p>No. No don't let go please. </p><p>[Contented cooing snuggling into his chest]</p><p>[Softly]<br/>
You...have no idea how long I've wanted this you know?</p><p>So ummm sit there on the bench. </p><p>[Takes her towel off]</p><p>Ummmm so do you like it? </p><p>Heh yea I know its not my team uniform, but I Figured I'd show you something you haven't seen a million times.</p><p>White suits me? Ummmm hehe yea thanks I wasn't sure if white looked good with my red skin but...thanks for saying it looks good on- [cut off]  S-Sexy? </p><p>Ummmmmm y-yeah THATS RIGHT! That's ummm *Exactly* what I was going for! </p><p>[Makes her way closer]<br/>
So. Ummm you know I like you and ummmm I wanted you to come here cuz...I...want you. </p><p>How long I've been thinking of you this way?</p><p>Well Remember that time during summer and we went to the pool and I slipped and fell into the deep end?</p><p>Yea and then you...rescued me from drowning cuz I didn't know how to swim and my folks were distracted dealing with who knows what?</p><p> </p><p>Ummm hehe yea I've been crazy about you ever since then yea. Yea I know that was like in 3rd grade but you were literally my hero ever since. </p><p>And then you taught me how to swim and that's why I've been so hung up with it cuz...you made me like it and I got to be with you whenever you taught me. Then I started doing swimming and you'd always come to my meets to cheer me on. Even the ones I'd lose. </p><p>I figured maybe it was just a silly childhood crush but I just...never let go of how I felt all these years. So is it ok if maybe we could...be...to-ge-ther?</p><p>Huh? Wait why you grabbing my hips for?</p><p>[Soft flop being made to straddle him]</p><p>Oh Ummmm heheh I guess I'm sitting um here now [chuckle] I guess that's a yes?</p><p>[Soft kissing and gentle moans. Improv what you want]</p><p>Hey wait a second ummm baby? Is that ok? Yeah? Ok umm. Are you sure you're really ok with me?</p><p>I know the red skin and horns and tail are kinda hard to hide but are you really ok with me? I mean I know I'm not like the catgirls or bunnies in our class but...</p><p>[Cut off with kisses moaning and gasping getting her tail touched. Improv here what you want]</p><p>H-hey babe wait not my tail its REALLY sensitive. </p><p>Oh no wait THAT WAS LIE DONT PLAY WITH IT!</p><p>Wait no not the point of it!</p><p>[Moans more and kissing melting from having her tailed played with. Improv]</p><p>Ohhh NO I am NOT about to lose to some virgin George Michael [chuckle]. I can't let you get the best of me. </p><p>[Groans moaning grinding herself on him. Improv what you want]</p><p>Jesus these wooden benches are loud aren't they?</p><p>Here let me put my arms around you. Look at my eyes baby. Yeah. You like me sitting on you in nothing but my swimsuit grinding my demonic pussy against your crotch?</p><p>That's it baby, get harder for me. I wanna feel how much you want me. </p><p>Yea hold my hips and sway me while I grind you.[Contented moans grinding and swaying]</p><p>My eyes...arent scary? You like that they glow yellow? </p><p>Ohhh just shutup and kiss me! [Deep affectionate kiss]</p><p>Here lets get your dick out here</p><p>{Unzips or unbuckle or just shuffling sound. Up to you}</p><p>Well well. [Chuckles] Guess callin ya boner was pretty appropriate huh? </p><p>[Spank and squeaky surprised laugh]</p><p>Ok ok. Ill stop with the jokes here let me feel you baby</p><p>And lets move my suit aside.</p><p>And just...rub you against my pussy and between my suit. </p><p>[Moans grinding his cock against her. Improv what you want.]{Wet sounds optional but welcome}</p><p>Ohhhhh fuck you feel good. Yea? Its hot? Heheh well duh baby. Red skinned succubus pussy IS pretty hot. But fuck can you feel how wet you're making me? This is what you do to me. I've been trying to control my instincts all this time. But I just REALLY wanna fuck you now and drain you of all your cum. </p><p>Will you let me do that baby? Can I take your sexy human cock and drain every drop in you? Mmmmmmm of course baby. Enjoy me anywhere you want. I'm all yours. </p><p> </p><p>Here grab my tits. Squeeze em through my suit. That's it baby. </p><p>[Moans grinding herself harder and getting her tits played and teased. Improv anything you want here have fun]</p><p>Thats right just tease my nipples. The suits so damn thin I can feel everything. Your hands feel so good on my body baby. Fuck everything's so good and I haven't even got you in me yet. Pull my nipples. Like that yea. Pinch em [Gasping moan]</p><p>Fuuuuuuck yea that feels so good. So much better than when I'd do it myself and thinking about you. </p><p>Damn it I can't wait any more here take this damn thing off me I wanna have you right here by the pool. </p><p>[Swim suit thrown aside]</p><p>Mmmmmm all in my crimson glory juuuust for you baby. Ooooohh let me just get a quick taste here. </p><p>[Bends down and starts sucking. Improv what you want]</p><p>Mmmmmm so good. So much better than my popsicle.</p><p>Look at me baby. Look in my eyes. This is all yours baby. </p><p>[Deeper more enthusiastic sucking and fingering herself] {wetsounds optional}</p><p>Grab my horns baby. Make me take you. </p><p>[Echoey voice effect speaking to his mind while still sucking layer it over the sucking sounds]</p><p>Hey baby dont mind me. This is just a succubus mind thing. Yea. I want you to grab my horns and make me take all of you. Im just gunna finger myself ok baby?</p><p> </p><p>Shit look how crazy you make me. Sucking you here and playing with myself at the same time. Damn I'm making a puddle here. Good thing its the poolside. Pull my horns harder baby.</p><p>[Deepthroat sucking sounds]</p><p>That's it baby fuck my little demon mouth. Give me what I want. Mmmmm your precum tastes so good. Can't wait until the real meal. I want your cum. Look at me and cum. I'll open my mouth wide so you don't mess with my braces. Cmon just cum for me. Ill give your balls a nice squeeze. Give a big load right in my mouth. </p><p>[Moans and giggles catching cum in her mouth]</p><p>Mmmmmmm so thick and sweet. [Gulps]</p><p>Ohhhhhh I feel your essence rushing through me baby your cum and energy taste better than I could have imagined. </p><p>[Licking her lips. No more mind meld effect after this]</p><p>I swallowed it all are you proud of me? [Lustful chuckle]</p><p>Heh not going down? Yea my spit has that effect sorry I forgot to mention that but hey that's ok cuz I'm not satisfied either. I want another big thick load right here in my pussy baby. </p><p>I'm just gunna lay back here on the bench. So cmon music boy. Give me what's mine. </p><p>[Moans being teased]{wet sounds optional}</p><p>Baaaaaaby cmon stop teasing me and put it in me. But do it slow ok? I know Succubus but still is my first go.</p><p>[Moans getting penetrated] </p><p>ohhh fuck. So damn thick. Guess that's my spit affecting you? Shit, its just splitting me in two baby. No no its good. Just let me get used to it ok?</p><p>Can skip this line if you want<br/>
(What, blood? Oh that. Don't worry bout the blood or anything. I'm pretty sure *that* was taken care of from all the playing I've done thinking about you.) </p><p>[Moans breathing getting adjusted]</p><p>Ok I think I'm good baby. I feel you so deep. It feels so...complete cuz its you. Yea just keep looking at me and move. Slow....and deep ok?</p><p>[Moans getting fucked slow. Improv what you want here]</p><p>Yes. Damn it feels so good. Just don't stop ok baby? Take every bit of me. Let me hold you close. [Passionate loving kisses]</p><p>Go faster. Even deeper. Harder too. Screw it just fuck me baby!</p><p>[More intense moans and faster breathing pace picking up. Improv anything you want]</p><p>SHIT yes that's it baby. Let me squeeze you tight. Hehe yea succubi can squeeze reeeeeeal good baby. Just push it in deeper. Give me all you got! AH yea that's it. </p><p>[Moaning and kissing growing more needy]{wet sounds optional}</p><p>So good babe. You feel so good inside me. Please keep kissing me. Look at me and keep pounding me. Ill wrap my tail around your balls and squeeze again nice and tight. I want the biggest load you've ever made. And I want you to fill me up with it. Mark me completely as yours and feed me your essence baby!</p><p>[Moans louder and groaning and whining very needy]{wet sounds optional}</p><p>Do it baby! I know you're close. I feel you pulsing inside me and your balls tightening against my tail. Hold my hands tight. Look at me and cum! Fill me up with everything and feed me your essence!</p><p>[Moans and groans to orgasm. Improv and have fun cooming]</p><p>[Pants coming down plastering with kisses]</p><p>Oh damn babe. You filled me to the brim. And your essence is sooooo damn yummy. Its reinvigorating. </p><p>Heh. Yea Boner of course it felt good. [Playful chuckle and kiss] ok ok sorry about the boner nickname. How bout boyfriend? [Happy chuckling] Yeah? Prefer that one better huh? Yea me too. </p><p>Fuck we better get cleaned up or our folks will wonder where we are. </p><p>[Gets up]<br/>
Cmon sweety we can just shower together in the Locker rooms.</p><p>Maybe when we back I can sneak out and you can play that Sax song for me?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>